Maybe Love Later, but Not Right Now
by forgetspecifics
Summary: Just a drabble of sorts I felt I had to write down. Approx. 540 words...'bout love and such...guess the pairing! Seriously, I don't mention names until the end :P


**Okay...I know I really should be writing chappies for Candlelit Condor, but I'm snowed under by homework, and I just HAD to write this down. Sorry for all you guys reading it, there could be an even longer wait. I'll get it up ASAP though. Promise!**

**This...I don't know where this came from. Hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Storm Hawks (*sob*), thank Nerd Corps for it!  
**

* * *

**Maybe Love Later, but Not Right Now**

It's how most intimate relationships start, right?

In the world of clichéd and predictable flourishing love, the type that's in corny and commonplace movies and television programs, whether they be reality, drama or whatnot?

Close friendship. That's what it takes. In reality, that's what everyone _assumes_ it takes. Maybe they're right, to a certain extent…but where exactly is that extent to?

Will anyone ever know?

We cannot just assume in life that the majority of opinion is the most likely answer.

But, on some occasions, belief in judgement of situations can lead down the right road.

--x--X--x--

Do they ever really consider their emotions in times of calm or panic? What their hearts are screaming silently to their minds?

Their consciences dismiss these pleas to admit to themselves how they truly feel, to confirm their heart's desires.

It's true; the heart wants what it wants. There's no denying it.

But there is nothing saying that you have to accept it.

Inside your whole being could be throwing a tantrum about how its proposal of feelings is being neglected, while on the other hand on the outside it would appear that everything's fine.

Some let this eat away at their minds because they are terrified of revealing their inner battle.

And some aren't as capable of hiding it. Perhaps there's a being that can see through the masquerade, that can peer through their eyes and see as clear as day what's going on.

Apparently, the eyes are the windows to the soul.

But what happens when two can disguise it? And more often than not, can do it well?

Neither has the knowledge of the potential escalation in life. But, what if they somehow already recognized the other's thoughts?

--x--X--x

It's just not registering in their minds. They're too young to associate long-term affection with love.

At fourteen, even though they despise the term, they are still kids. They haven't had the experience to realize what _true_ love means.

Teens the same age say "I love you" too much. To love and to be in love are two different things.

So, while they are still youths they have the opportunity to develop a bond that entails love in an innocent manner.

Will they fall in love? Once they mature they will only then discern what that means, and decide for themselves.

Their eternal inner bond, to them is simply called The Binding. To fall in love in the future, whether it is sooner or later, will be determined by their entwined destinies.

Perfect Attunement; allowing The Binding to 'flow both ways', is something that is not chosen to be able to perform. Neither is The Binding itself. They fit together, and hence Perfect Attunement arose from her Binding abilities.

Together they interlock with complementary attributes of personality and skills. But, the most significant thing is how they feel towards one another.

The Binding has decided their path to be the same, and devotion to the protection of the world, their friends and each other is their mission.

--x--X--x--

They realise that love is too sudden for the time. They're satisfied with taking time to delve into their relationship.

Maybe love later…but not right now.

* * *

**So, if you hadn't guessed who I mean by they, it's Aerrow and Piper...yeah it gets obvious hahaha :P**

**STUPID MOTH GET OFF MY SCREEN FOR F**** SAKE! Damn thing has flown into my face too many times...*death glares at moth***

**That took me like, an hour and a half! It's now 2:49 or something (O_o) and I have school!  
Must toodle and catch the Z train eh.**

**Thanks a whole bunch guys :)**

**Review where necessary *is necessary* lols  
**

**-forgetspecifics  
**


End file.
